Spirit Dragon of Kohona
by The Divine knight Reborn
Summary: Remix of Naruto the spirit dragon. Naruto will find not only A new bloodline, a new demon, new powers but love as well pairings inside. AU warning Some bad language
1. Rise of a dragon

DKR: Hey guys this is the Divine knight and this is the remix of Naruto the spirit Dragon so ready team

Naruto: yeah I'm ready

Lee: Yeah

Zen: yeah I'm ready as well

DKR: Good, so let's get started, THE SPIRIT DRAGON OF KOHONA

Naruto and Lee: Yosh!!

Hinata: The pairings will be me and Naruto –blushes – but turned into me, Naruto and Shizune –frowns- anyways, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Ino, Lee and Kin, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Tayuya, Shino and Ayame, Gaara and FemHaku, Zen/Oc and FemKyu and last but not least Sasuke and Sakura. That's all the pairings so enjoy

DKR: wow so many pairings and I didn't want to make the Zen/FemKyu pairing due to in my last story he killed the Kyuubi but kinda promised my girlfriend I would………..god I'm whipped well let's begin

_

* * *

____Chapter one: Rise of a dragon_

"Man, I can't believe that day I had" A kid said softly to himself as he walked inside his small apartment, throwing his orange jacket to the ground as he laid on the bed. The young boy sighed softly as he relived the bad day in his mind. _First, it starts to rain and unfortunately, I have holes in my ceiling so I woke up soaking wet, I was late for training, I had to catch that cat Tora seven times and Sakura punched me into a wall just for saying I could beat Sasuke. Why does everything like this happen to me?'_ The boy asked himself as took off his headband, showing the leaf symbol Crested in a metal plate in the middle of the headband.

_But, no matter what I have go to through, I will become the Hokage, believe it'_ The boy thought to himself as he kissed the headband and laid it on the table next to his bed. "Maybe, tomorrow will be better" The boy said as he slowly closed his pearcing blue eyes and fell asleep. The young boy was the notorious Naruto Uzumaki, the scapegoat and little did anyone know, along with other ninja's, he would be the future savior of Konohagakure.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

"**Finally….it's time" **A voice said as Two crimson eyes appeared from the shadow inside of the gate. **"Time to play Brat"** The voice roared as a small seal on the gate started to rip.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto woke up in his bed, hearing a loud roar but couldn't place where it came from, the rain had gotten worse outside while Naruto sighed softly, hoping something good would happened to him, just one time. Suddenly, Naruto clutched his stomach as he fell from his bed, crimson chakra erupted from his body as he yelled in pure agony, feeling like his body would melt under the heat and explode from the huge amount of power that the chakra had over him. Naruto's screams started to die down as until he was unconscious from the pain.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

Naruto was lying on the ground, his black undershirt he wore to bed completely torn as he opened his eyes to see something that will haunt him in his dreams for the rest of his life. The Sky was dark purple as it looked like there were portals in the sky, shooting out bolts of lightning out of the portals and into random areas of the Zone, the mountains looked as if they would crumble any minute and some did as the fell into a sea of fire that was under it, Naruto noticed that a lot of debris from the mountains and from the ground he as standing on were floating into the portals in the sky. **"Welcome Brat…..TO MY DOMAIN"** a voice yelled as Naruto looked up to see a huge Red/orange Fox with nine tails looking down at him.

"You…." Naruto said as the Fox roared loudly, sending Naruto to the ground, shaking in fear. **"I forgot how much I enjoy the smell of fear"** The Fox said as Naruto tried to stand but he was paralyzed with fear as he looked at the huge nine tailed Fox. _Why…..Can't I move?'_ Naruto thought to himself as the Fox chuckled, his demonic voice echoing in the demonic zone. **"You're so scared, you can't move"** The Fox said as Naruto stayed on the ground, still staring at The Fox. Naruto got on one knee has he kept staring at the fox, the courage he thought that left him when this all started slowly started to come back to him as he stood on his two feet. The Fox stared at Naruto as the young genin stood up and looked at the fox.

"You don't scare me, you fur ball" Naruto said as he grinned at the now angered Fox which the Fox showed as it roared and tried to claw at the young Uzumaki. Naruto jumped far away from the Kyuubi and frowned as he felt weakened all of a sudden. "My Chakra. Why is it leaving me so quickly?" Naruto asked himself as The Kyuubi charged at the young genin, its eyes crimson body covered in red chakra. _The more the _

_Fox gets closer, I feel weaker……It's stealing my chakra'_ Naruto thought to himself as the Kyuubi came closer to him. Naruto tried to stand but feel on his butt as the Kyuubi roared loudly, shaking the entire Zone. _If this is the end, I won't give him the pleasure to hear my screams'_ Naruto thought to himself as a small light came from one of the portals and stopped the Kyuubi in its tracks seconds before it reached Naruto.

"Hey kid" The light said as Naruto looked at it, shocked and confused but happy as well. "You might wanna leave now, cause things are going to get very dangerous for you if you stay" The light said as it started to dim down until it showed a man with long platinum hair, silver eyes, a long scar across his chest, baggy white pants and a scar across his cheek. The Kyuubi growled as he watched the man holding him back by his its muzzle.

The man looked back at the Kyuubi, his eyes shining playfully as he heard the fox growl. "Heh, what's wrong fur ball? Dragon got ya tongue?" The man joked as the Kyuubi made him skid closer to Naruto, making the man a little serious key word a little. "Alright Kid, you see that portal up there?" The man asked as Naruto looked around until he saw a small blue portal. Naruto looked back at the man and frowned, still confused about everything that's happened.

"Kid I'll explain everything later just hurry, I can't hold it back for long" The man said as Naruto nodded and tried to stand but failed. The man watched and sighed as Naruto tried again but failed again. The man sighed softly as Naruto started to glow as the man stared at him. "Now get out of here" Naruto nodded and blasted off into the blue portal as it closed.

The Kyuubi growled as beams of light shined from the cracks of the Kyuubi's teeth. The man swore while he jumped over the Kyuubi as it open its mouth and a huge beam of Chakra flew from it. The man landed on the Kyuubi's head and smirked. "You could've done that from the beginning, you know" He said as the Kyuubi roared and rammed its head into a mountain. The mountains started to crumble as the Kyuubi slammed its paw on the destroyed mountain, hoping to crush the man. "The man flew down from a portal and hit the Kyuubi on the head, sending it to the ground while making a huge crater.

The man jumped away as the Fox rose back and roared and charged at him. "Come on, come to me beast" the man said as he closed his right fist and cocked it back. The hand started to glow as the Kyuubi kept running to him, roaring . "Alright now take this, Dragon wave" The man yelled as he stretched out his right arm and a huge wave of light blue chakra came out from the hand. The Kyuubi had no chance to dodge as the huge wave hit it in the chest hard, sending the nine tailed fox down to the ground. The man panted slightly as he saw that the Kyuubi wouldn't be getting up from that attack anytime soon so, he walked to the Kyuubi and noticed the its body was glowing 

crimson. The man covered his eyes as the glowing intensified until it shined over the entire Zone4. When the light died down, The man received a shock when instead of the Kyuubi, he sees a woman wearing a crimson kimono with long crimson hair that flows all the way to her back, two red/orange fox ears on her head, and nine tails that laid soundly on the ground. The man sighed and shook his head, feeling his ego weakening big time after just finding out the Beast he fought was a woman. "Wow, I beat a woman. I am so glad no one was here to see this" He said as he looked at the Zone and sighed, knowing the seal is halfway broken by now do to the all the chakra the Kyuubi was using. He slowly put walked to a huge mountain which had half a seal on it and put one hand on it and started to repair it with his own chakra. After twenty minutes of working with the seal, the man laid down and now looked at the clear blue skies inside of Naruto's head and smiled to himself, knowing that he made it in time but frowned when the boy would come back and start asking questions, questions, the man didn't want to answer.

* * *

So how was that? I kinda didn't like this chapter but I know the rest of the story will be better than the first chapter I'll update every week so until next week, ja ne


	2. Explanation and a flashback

Hey guys this is the Divine knight and this is the spirit dragon of Kohona now I want to thank the people who read the first chap and told me it was either cool or interesting

Shino: stop using my words

Lee: Shino, I hardly think people are using your words anymore.

Shikamaru: yeah these bozos are using my words

DKR: let's begin shall we?

Shino and Shika: fine

Ino: the divine knight returns doesn't own Naruto but he does own Zen and the plot

Tenten: yeah so enjoy

_

* * *

__Chapter two: Explanation and meeting_

Naruto awoke with a startled gasp as he looked around, sweat pouring down his face while he stood up. "Is it just me or do the place gets smaller?" Naruto said to himself as he walked to the bathroom mirror only to see a stranger in the mirror. The boy in the mirror had long blond hair that fell over his dark blue eyes, he was taller, had more of a medium built and a small white crystal on his forehead. Naruto walked closer to the 

mirror as he touched his cheek, not believing he looked this way until he remembered the odd man that saved him back inside his own mind. _I should thank him for saving me" _Naruto thought to himself as remembered while he walked back to his bed, mentally drained from the day (or night) he's had. Naruto yawned softly as he laid in his soft but slightly wet bed, drifting to sleep slowly.

_Inside Naruto's head_

Naruto found himself lying on the soft, green grass as he heard a beautiful sound fill his ears, while he stood up and looked around. This new Zone was beautiful, white rose petals fell to the ground softly as the sun shined down from the clear blue skies, white clouds drifted along the sky as he heard someone else a small snoring sound. Naruto walked until he saw a crimson haired girl lying on the ground, snoring softly as she clutched her kimono. Naruto kneeled in front of her and was about to shake her awake until a voice stopped him "Hey Kid, I suggest you don't do that" Naruto turned around and saw the man lying on a tree branch, holding his flute in his right hand as he grinned at the young genin.

Naruto stood up and looked at him, confusion etched on his face. "Fox? All I see is this girl" Naruto said as the man laughed softly, removing an illusion from over the crimson haired Vixen, showing her nine tails and her fuzzy ears. Naruto stared in shock as he fell on his butt, completely shocked by what just happened. "Kid, you seem to get shocked easily" The man said as he jumped down from his tree and walked up to the Genin, inwardly laughing at the look the kid was making. "Kid, your face is bound to get stuck like that if you keep making that face" He said as Naruto stared at him, finding none of this funny.

Naruto stood up and bowed to the man, saying "Thank you" as the man waved his arm lazily, hating the fact Naruto bowed to him. "Kid stop bowing, I'm no god" he said as Naruto stopped bowing and nodded, knowing he hated to do that but he wanted to show his respect to the one that saved his skin. After a few minutes of talking, Naruto looked over at the man and finally asked him "So who are you?" The man looked at Naruto and inwardly sighed softly as he knew the hard parts would soon follow the harmless question.

"The name is Zenshin Hikari or Zen for short" The man now known as Zen said as Naruto looked at him, confusion still etched on his face. "How did you get here?" Naruto asked as Zen laid on the soft green grass, looking at the clear blue skies. "I was sealed in here with the Kyuubi" He said as Naruto looked at him, trying to figure the older man out. "No normal person can stop the Kyuubi like you did, so, how did you do it?" Naruto asked as Zen stared at him, slightly in shock. He knew Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he had to give the kid his props, he can ask some pretty tough questions. "I'm not a normal person in fact, I'm not human at all" Zen said as 

Naruto looked at him. "So what are you?" Naruto asked as Zen pointed to himself, a cocky smile playing on his face. "I'm the Kami Juubi no doragon (Divine Ten tailed Dragon)" Naruto stared at Zen as he suddenly stood up, excitedly. "Wow there more of you?" Naruto asked as Zen face-faulted to the ground (Quite a feat when you're sitting down), thinking Naruto was going to be scared of the fact he was a tailed beast. Zen sat back up quickly as Naruto stopped bouncing around and looked back at the demon. "Wait, so why did you get sealed into me with Kyuubi? Why sacrifice your freedom?" Naruto asked as Zen sighed loudly, fearing the answer would tear the young genin apart. Naruto looked at Zen, kinda getting nervous as he watched The Demonic Dragon look at the sky, as if steeling himself. "Because, I promised your mother I would take care of you" Zen said softly as Naruto felt his heart stop.

"M-my mother?" Naruto asked as he felt as if he was going to cry, knowing he always wondered what his mother was like but the Sandaime would never tell him so he always thought his mother abandoned him. "Yeah kid. She was the kindest woman you could meet but had one hell of a mouth on her" Zen said as he laughed slightly. Naruto sat down on the ground as he looked at Zen, his face etched with sadness. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked as Zen looked at him, his eyes showed sadness in them as he looked at the sky.

"She died, giving birth to you and your sister" Zen said as Naruto looked at him with shock on his face. _I have a sister?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the ground, his mind racked with confusion. Zen placed one hand on Naruto's back and patted it softly. "Zen, tell me what happened when me and my sister was born" Naruto asked tearfully as Zen nodded and stood up. "I won't tell you, I'll show you" Zen said as he stood up and waved while he stood up, reveling to Naruto a white portal. "Let's go" Zen said as Naruto nodded softly as the Zen walked inside the portal with Naruto trailing behind him.

_Kohona: twelve years ago_

"Damn it, Hold the beast off until the Yondaime gets here" a Jounin with pink hair and jade eyes said as he dodged a huge blood red paw that was aiming to crush him. The two ghostly figures of Naruto and Zen appeared slowly as the Pink haired Jounin was thrown into a building. _"Naruto, welcome to your home, twelve years ago" _Zen said softly to himself as Naruto felt tears in his eyes, seeing the devastation the fox is causing right now made Naruto sick to his stomach until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "_We should get moving"_ Zen said as the young genin nodded and followed Zen to the hospital. Naruto walked Next to Zen while a Jounin was running towards them. Naruto steeled himself for impact but was shocked when the man passed right through him. _"What happened?"_ Naruto asked himself as Zen turned his head and answered him in a calm voice. _"This is the past Naruto, only problem is that we're basically Ghosts here so no _

_one can hear us or see us"_ Naruto was confused about it until he shrugged and walked beside Zen until they saw the hospital.

_Hospital_

Naruto and Zen walked into the hospital room and looked around until Zen crossed his arms and walked away, With Naruto running behind him, looking through every room he passed until he bumped into Zen, who was standing at a door way. _"What is it Zen?"_ Naruto asked softly as Zen walked inside the room where a red haired woman was laying, holding two children in her arms as she wept silently, her skin was pale and her breath was short. A few minutes later a nurse walked in along with a man who had blond hair, Electric blue eyes, and a long white coat which had a red Kanji for "Hokage".

The Blonde man kneeled next to the pale red haired girl and took her hand, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Minato, do we truly have to do this?" the woman asked as the man now known as Minato nodded sadly as he took one of the children from her hands as one silent tear fell from his eye. "What shall we name them, Kushina?" Minato asked as Kushina smiled tearfully while she watched the small blond haired baby cry softly.

Mirai(future) (I'll call Naruto "Mirai Naruto" this until I'm done with the flashback/time travel) Naruto moved forward to see his mother and held back his tears as she kissed his past self's head, the smaller version of him seemed to turn its head as if to look at Mirai Naruto himself and giggled. "How about we name our son, Naruto" Kushina said as Minato smiled at her, knowing where the name came from but he looked at their second child, her small red hair and dark blue eyes shined slightly as Minato smiled "What about this little one?" Kushina asked as Minato picked the small baby up and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Her name will be, Tayuya" Minato said as Kushina held back tears. He had named their daughter after her mother who recently passed away last week.

Zen turned his head to look at Mirai Naruto who had his head down, his shoulders shaking violently as Zen could see tears fall from the young genin's eyes. _"Why……….Why didn't anyone tell me?"_ Mirai Naruto asked himself as Zen stayed quiet while watching the young family until Kushina's breathing became shallow, and her eyes started to close. Minato saw this and placed both of his hands on Kushina's cheeks, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Kushina, stay with me please. I need you" Minato said as Kushina closed her eyes and smiled softly and sadly.

"I'm sorry Minato, I can't. Please, take care of Naruto and Tayuya" Kushina said as she closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to her guardian. _Zen, I know you can hear me so listen up. Please watch after my Son and Daughter for me and Minato'_ and with that last 

prayer, Kushina closed her eyes for the final time and died. "Kushina" Minato said her name softly as he wept for his wife. Naruto couldn't bear to see anymore and turned cried heavily as Zen wrapped his arms around Mirai Naruto, feeling sorry for the genin. _"What happened to my sister?"_ Mirai Naruto asked Zen softly as he cried slightly now. Zen turned his head and looked at Kushina's dead body and sighed softly, his silver eyes reflecting on her soul which dimmed slightly until it was gone. _"I don't know but let's find out" _Zen said as he eyes flashed white and the two Vanished in the portal, leaving the dead woman on the bed. Little did they know, a small blue orb slowly appeared and floated into the portal with the two.

_Outside Hokage Tower: One hour later_

The Sandaime stepped outside on the balcony with the young, blond haired Uzumaki as the somber crowd waited outside, wondering what the newly reinstated Sandaime wanted to tell them. Naruto and Zen appeared outside and saw the smaller Mirai Naruto being held by the Aged Sandaime as Zen frowned, knowing what would happen next."Today, we lost countless shinobi but there sacrifice and courage will live on in us" The Sandaime said as the crowd cheered until the Hokage lifted his hand for silence then he lifted Naruto in the air and said "But out of the people we lost, the true savior of Kohona is this small child" The crowd looked on confusingly as The Sandaime frowned slightly but continued.

"The Yondaime Gave his life to seal the Kyuubi in this small child, his only wish was to treat this child like a hero instead of the demon he harbors inside of him" The hokage said with a smile until he noticed there was no applause or cheers. Ten percent not including the Yamanaka clan, the Nara clan, and the Akamichi clan understood the late Hokage's wish but other eighty percent was skeptical. A random Jounin crossed her arms, a scowl playing on her face. "So we have to look at that _Demon_ as a hero?" she said as more people started to yell and scream for the baby Naruto to die. The Sandaime was in shock how far they would go to kill this child and the ones that weren't throwing anything, they were trying to snatch the child from his arms. The Sandaime ordered a few Anbu members to stop the riot until the entire crowd stopped in its tracks.

"_What's going on? Why did everybody stop?"_ Mirai Naruto said as Zen smiled slightly while he turned his head to see a man with onyx eyes, pineapple shaped hair, a goatee and two scars on the side of his face kneeling on the ground, his shadow stretched throughout the entire crowd. "Kagemane no Jutsu, success" The man said as he smirked slightly. "Now, Hokage-sama was talking" He said as the Aged Hokage smiled and nodded thanks to the man. "Thank you Shikaku, now since you all have _expressed_ your feelings for this child, I have made a new law, anyone that even whispers a word about the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto, will be prosecuted and executed. Does 

everyone understand that?" The Sandaime asked, his voice full with unreleased anger, waiting to come out if one person even blinked the wrong way. The entire crowd nodded as the Sandaime went inside as he slammed the balcony doors shut.

_Three days later_

After returning from the memorial service for the fallen shinobi, the reappointed Sandaime sat in his office chair, looking at the crib with the two Uzumaki children sleeping silently as two people walked through the door and bowed to the aged Hokage. One of the people had long blue hair that reached her back, onyx eyes and a black Kimono while the man had Brown hair with Brown eyes and a goatee. "Hokage-sama, we're here to sign are village release papers" The man as the Sandaime smiled at them. "Ah yes here they are" The Sandaime said as he sat the papers on the desk for the man to sign until he heard a girlish squeal. "Awww, these two are so cute" The woman said as she looked at the young Uzumaki twins snuggling under their covers as they slept, sucking on their thumbs. "Are they your relatives, Hokage-sama?" the Woman asked as he shook his head.

Every since the sealing took place, people have been trying to kill Naruto but when they found Tayuya, they tried to kill her as well, thinking they were demons. "I'm sorry about my wife Hokage-sama, she's always wanted a child, adoption or not" The man said as the Sandaime smiled softly, wanting to keep the two children safe but knowing he would have to separate them to do so. "Would you like to adopt one of them?" The Sandaime asked as Zen and Naruto watched the couple nodded their heads on beat. "It's a hard choice to choose Hokage-sama, both of them are wonderful" The woman said as Mirai Naruto looked down and walked into the portal Zen had opened back into his mind, knowing the choice the couple already made. Zen turned around and ran after Mirai Naruto as the portal closing as he ran inside, not knowing a small orb was following him inside of it.

_Back inside Naruto's mind_

Naruto found himself back in his mind and feel on his knees, shaken from everything he saw, finding out not only was his father was the Yondaime but also finding out he had a sister and a mother that loved him. Zen walked from the portal along with the blue orb as Naruto started to bang his fist on the ground, his hands balled into a fist so tightly, blood flowed from his hands as he cried out of sadness and anger. "How could my father, my OWN father do this to me? Did he know I would suffer at the hands of those he saved? Did he know I was going to live on the street for three years? Did he?" Naruto yelled as he continued to bang his fist on the ground. "Naruto, He had no choice, he didn't know it was going to happen" Zen said as he kneeled right beside Naruto and frowned lightly as Naruto growled while he banged his head on the 

ground. "Why would he seal a demon into child let alone his own!?" Naruto screamed at Zen as tears fell from his face. "Because, he thought the people would respect his last wish but they didn't" Zen said as Naruto sighed sadly and for once you can see the pure sadness in the ever clowning Genin's eyes. "Naruto, do you think it was easy for him to sacrifice his own child for this village?" Zen asked as Naruto stared at him, slightly caught off guard by the question.

"He had no choice to use you. He just couldn't go up to some parent and ask for their child. He didn't want to use you but in the end, he had too" Zen said as Naruto started to understand. "I think……..I understand" Naruto said as he wiped his tears and laughed slightly, his eyes shining as he stood up and lifted his right arm in the sky, pointing his index finger in the air as he smiled widely. "I understand now and right now I swear on the great Kami above, I'll find my sister and become the best damn Hokage ever, for my mother and father" Naruto said as Zen smiled and nodded. Naruto then put his hand down and crossed his arms, with a saddened look on his face. "But how do I become Hokage?" Naruto asked himself as Zen stood up and smirked, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'll train ya Naruto" He said as Naruto looked at him, his confused look Vanished as looked at Zen. "Really? You'll train me?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering with hope as Zen nodded with a smile on his face. Naruto jumped in the air, excitement writing on his face as he screamed "YATTA." Zen smiled softly and laughed while Naruto jumped around his mind, laughing and cheering but then turned serious as he turned around and saw the Kyuubi looking at him, her crimson eyes blazing out of anger. "Awww crap"

* * *

Well that's all for now until the next chap sorry it took a little longer I'm kinda still getting over _it_ but I'm sorry and i kinda have a small question it's in my poll in my profile until next time, ja ne (later)


	3. Of meetings and Tests

Hello Everyone. Now before everyone tries and kill me for no updates in my story let me explain. I've just been so busy with my wife (We got married a few months ago but we planned it all last year) and plus she told me a few weeks ago that she was pregnant so I've had no time to update my story. Plus my little cousin Died and that just took a lot out of me too but now I'm back and better than ever to have you guys have a gang of fun so let's get started and I also read the poll reviews and saw you guys wanted both so Thanks for everyone for voting and Let's get this show one the road!

DKR: I don't own Naruto and never will So enjoy!

* * *

"Aww Crap!" Zen said as Kyuubi charged at him, her claws poised and ready to tear him to shreds. Zen ducked under her claws and with his speed, he manged to dodge her next few swipes before jumping back farther away from her. "What's wrong Dragon? Can't face this Vixen" Kyuubi asked seductively as Zen blushed slightly and before he could retort, Kyuubi slashed at him and cut his left his mistake, he continued to dodge her attacks until she tripped him and with a smirk, she got on him and poised her claws in the air for the kill and began to bring her claws down with incredible speed to impale Zen's neck until Naruto yelled

"ENOUGH!!!" Kyuubi ceased her attack as her claws stopped inches above his neck. Zen looked at the claw so close to his neck and inwardly thanked Naruto for his timed interruption. "Look You two can kill each other later but until then, can we get on with our training?" Naruto asked as his right eye twitched annoyingly while watching Kyuubi get off of his new sensei and stand above him. With a grunt, Zen stood up to see the Kyuubi glaring at him and with a smirk, he glared back at her before remembering Naruto and his training. "Alright Naruto, Let's begin with your training!"

_Naruto: Chapter Three: Of meetings and tests  
_

The sun was high in the sky in Kohona as Naruto jogged around the city. The sweat pouring down his face as he tiredly fell down on his knees and panted softly, his blond hair matted to his face as the conversation from earlier replayed in his head.

_Flashback__:_

_"So what's the plan on my training sensei?" Naruto asked as Zen walked in front of him and grinned before asking Naruto to hold out his arms. With a confused look on his face, Naruto shrugged and did as he told and watched as Zen muttered something before lighting formed in his right index finger and smiled as he moved his index finger around Naruto's wrist and ankles. Naruto looked confused as he stretched his wrist in wonder, seeing the lighting flicker around his wrist. _

_"What's this for?" Naruto asked as Zen snapped his fingers and suddenly Naruto's wrists and ankles pulled together by unknown force, making him fall to the ground with a thud. "What the hell is this?!" Naruto asked/yelled as Zen laughed at Naruto's misfortune and helped him stand on his feet. Naruto tried to pull his wrist but he couldn't do it even while using all of his strength. "From looking at your battle with Mizuki, you rely on your strength and overpowering your opponent with your clones. While I admit it is a good way to fight, it will not help you one bit " Zen said as Naruto continued to struggle with the energy around his wrists and ankles. _

_"You must jointly use the energy of your chakra and your body. the two much keep feeding the other to overcome this obstacle to get yourself to move" Naruto stared at him confusingly before Zen sighed and said "You must use all of your chakra and strength to move in order to move" Naruto nodded and focused all of his chakra to it's peak and slowly but surely, he moved the chakra cuffs and smiled as he pulled them apart without them snapping back. Zeke nodded in approval as Naruto looked at him, a light blue outline around his body. "I did it now can you take these damn things off?" Naruto said as Zeke shook his head and turned his back away from Naruto and frowned. _

_"No. These cuffs will stay on you at all times." Naruto gasped as Zeke turned back around and looked at him with a look of seriousness etched on his face. "Your chakra and your physical strength must remain at full power twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week if you want so much as to take a step or to eat your precious ramen. Think of them as strapping weights to your chakra. The longer you have them on, the stronger you will become. Do you understand Naruto?" Zen asked as Naruto nodded and grinned. "Alright. I'll keep these on forever if I have to. Believe it!"_

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" Naruto said as he sat down fully on the ground, his blue eyes looking at the sky until he fell asleep. While he was resting, a girl with navy blue hair, lavender pearl eyes, pale skin and a petite frame walked from behind some bushes and blushed as she watched the young Uzumaki sleeping. She slowly touched his whisker marks on his cheek and blushed deeply, not knowing Naruto was waking up from the sudden overwhelming feeling of pleasure he felt in his body. The girl suddenly squeaked and stepped a few steps back as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the area he was laying in and saw the girl as he turned around. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" the girl said softly as Naruto gave her a polite smile and said "Hey Hinata. What's going on?" Hinata smiled nervously as she watched him stand up on his slightly shaking legs and walk towards her.

"I-I saw you resting h-here and I wanted t-to make sure y-you were s-safe" She said while inwardly forcing herself not to faint in front of her crush. Naruto tilted his head before he smiled and said "Well thanks for watching me while I rested a little" Hinata nodded her her softly while Naruto looked at her then blushed in embarrassment as his stomach growled loudly. With a short laugh he patted his stomach and said "I sure am hungry, Say Hinata, since you watched me while I was resting, why don't I treat you to some ramen" Hinata looked at him in shock as her mind tried to digest what he was saying to her. _'Is he asking me on a date?!'_ Hinata screamed in her mind as Naruto waited for her answer.

"I-I would Like to b-but my father wanted m-me home so I must d-decline" Hinata said as Naruto frowned and crossed his arms before he smiled and then asked"Alright but how about tomorrow?" Hinata then smiled slightly and nodded her head, not trusting her voice for a moment. "Alright well see you tomorrow Hinata" Naruto said as he ran off to continue his jogging, not knowing Hinata fainted a few minutes later in her room. After a few more hours of jogging around the village, Naruto stopped at a training field and noticed two people with black bowl cut hair, green spandex, huge thick eyebrows and hand wrap on their hands sparring in the training area.

_'Naruto, I can tell those two are powerful in the area of taijutsu, I want you to learn from them'_ Zen said as Naruto looked at them then frowned to himself before hesitatingly walking to the duo. The older man stopped as he noticed Naruto coming to them and said "Why Hello there my youthful friend!" He said as Naruto stopped and smiled politely before asking "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you could train me in taijutsu because I desperately need it" Naruto said as The younger one stood next to his older counterpart and said "Gai-sensei. It wouldn't be youthful in turning him away! His flames of youth shines brightly!" Gai smiled before looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Alright Naruto. Before I can teach you, you must first past my test of youthfulness" Gai said as Naruto nodded slightly before yelling "Bring it on! I'll pass this test and become the Hokage. Believe it!" Gai smiled before he pointed the the Hokage monument and yelled "Then let the test of youthfulness begin!!!"

* * *

Gai: You must collect these flags from all over Kohona and reach the Hokage monument by sunset

Naruto: Alright this will be a snap

Lee: Good luck Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Next time on _The spirit dragon of Kohona: The test of youthfulness_ You better be ready

* * *

Well that's my chapter! See you next time!


	4. The test of youthfulness

DKR: Hey Guys, I normally don't update so soon but I owe you guys for the long wait Tenten announce the new pairings please

Tenten: Ok Reborn. The new pairings are Naruto and Hinata, Neji and me(one sided), Lee and Me, Van(Oc) and Sakura, Kiba and Tayuya, Zen (Oc) and Kyuubi (Fem) and a secret pairing (past)

DKR: Now that the new pairings are settled, I'm surprised people still like this story, surprised but very happy -smiles- Now enjoy the show!

* * *

_"Alright Naruto. Before I can teach you, you must first past my test of youthfulness"Gai said as Naruto nodded slightly before yelling "Bring it on! I'll pass this test and become the Hokage. Believe it!" Gai smiled before he pointed the the Hokage monument and yelled "Then let the test of youthfulness begin!!!"_

_Lee: Chapter four: The test of youthfulness _

"Alright Naruto-kun, you must collect these three flags and make it to the Monument by sundown while avoiding my team, Do you understand?" Gai asked as Naruto nodded as he looked at the two people next to Gai and Lee. One had brown hair that she had in two buns on the side of her head, a pink Chinese shirt, green pants and a kunai pouch on her left leg. The boy next to her had long black hair with white pearl eyes, two hand wraps on his arms, a white shirt, a black pair of shorts and a brown kunai pouch on his right leg.

"Naruto-kun, this is Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. Neji, Tenten, this is Naruto Uzumaki" Gai said as Tenten smiled and said "Nice to meet you" While Neji nodded with his arms crossed. Gai nodded as he handed the three flags to his students and yelled "Your test begins now!" and with that, the four Ninja disappeared, leaving Naruto alone on the training field. "Wait! You didn't tell me where they were!" Naruto yelled before sighing in defeated before Darting off to gather the flags.

_Team Gai training ground: Three hours left_

After one hour of searching for any member of Gai's team, he found Tenten waiting for him near the memorial stone. "Took you long enough to find me" She said without turning around as he softly landed a few feet behind her and got into a fighting stance. " If you can dodge all of my shurikens without a scratch and manege to defeat me, You'll get my flag. No questions asked. Understood? " she asked as she heard Naruto laugh before saying "Of course I understand Tenten. Let's get wild!"

Tenten smiled before quickly turning around and launching a hail storm of shurikens at her opponent with precise precision. Naruto looked shocked before he began dodging the shurikens she threw. He quickly ran up the three and jumped off before three shurikens struck the tree and exploded. Naruto landed on the ground on two feet as he turned around to face Tenten with a shocked look on his face. "Did I forget to mention that these shurikens can explode on impact?" Tenten asked as Naruto just stared at her before face planting into the ground.

_'I need to be careful or I might wind up dead!'_ Naruto said as he jumped up from the ground and threw two kunais at a upcoming group of shurikens, making the ten shurikens explode. _'Oh no!'_ Naruto and Tenten thought at the same time as the explosion sent them both flying, Tenten into the lake and Naruto chest first into a gasped in pain as he fell on the ground and held his ribs in an effort to lessen the pain then after a minute of struggling to his feet, Naruto stood up and slowly walked to the lake where he saw Tenten getting out of the water.

Naruto kept dodging her attacks even though the pain he had inside from his hard hit from the tree had slowed him down dramatically. suddenly, Naruto felt time slow down as the shurikens that was aimed at him slowed down to a stop in mid air. He suddenly looked around and found himself in a different place. Blue petals fell from the sky while he looked around. At first he suspected Zen wanted to talk to him but when a small blue orb started to slowly floating to him. He first found it a threat and took out a kunai, ready to strike it but then he felt his ribs and other wounds he received before this test began being healed slowly, he suddenly felt at ease and began to put his kunai away, watching with interest as the orb circled around him, moving to a unknown rhythm as if it was dancing.

Before Naruto could figure out what the orb was, it started to fade away until it was gone. Naruto suddenly felt as if he knew the orb but where he wondered. Before he could ponder on it anymore, the world he found himself in suddenly faded away and Naruto found himself jumping above the shurikens that had stopped in mid air before his weird encounter began. He quickly climbed up a tree and rested for a few minutes before Tenten could find him again. Tenten found it frustrating as she looked for Naruto but couldn't find him anywhere until she got an idea and threw all of her shurikens into every tree and smiled as each of them exploded.

Tenten suddenly saw Naruto soaring through the explosion and landed a few feet before her. she walked slowly to him and frowned as she looked down at his still form, worried she looked down at him and sighed in relief as she heard him breathing. She gave a soft sigh before she said "You couldn't even pass this one test. I'm sorry but you-" Tenten suddenly stopped as she felt the cold metal of a kunai at her neck.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and grinned at her. "You were saying Tenten?" She slowly turned her head slightly to see Naruto's clone behind her. "How?" Tenten asked as Naruto stood up and crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact manner and said "Simple. While you were getting out of the water, I made a shadow clone and henged it into a random stone. So when I was "unconscious", My clone changed back and well, this" Tenten chuckled lightly _'He's very smart for being the supposed "Dead Last". I shouldn't have underestimated him'_ Tenten thought as she slowly took out her flag and handed it to him.

"I take it back. Naruto Uzumaki, you passed your first test" Naruto jumped high in the air and yelled loudly in happiness before looking at Tenten and seeing his clone still holding the kunai at her neck. chuckling nervously, Naruto dismissed his clone and then asked her where was the next flag located. Tenten shook her head before saying "I'm sorry but you'll have to find them on your own and you only have two more hours until the sun sets" Tenten said as Naruto nodded before grinning at her and speeding off to find the next flag. Tenten watched as Naruto ran off and frowned to herself, knowing that one of her teammates would be his opponent, whether it was Neji or Lee, Naruto will have a tougher time than he had with her. _'Good luck Naruto because you will need it'_

Naruto made ten shadow clones and told them to scout the city for either Lee or Neji as he sat down and growled in frustration until his mind went back to the orb. _'Zen, what was that orb and why did it feel like I knew it?' _Naruto asked as Zen closed his eyes inside of Naruto's mind. He knew who the orb was but he wondered could Naruto take it right now. Zen then thought about what would happen if he told him who the orb was but he decided not to tell Naruto just yet. _"I don't know Naruto" _Zen lied while Naruto frowned to himself, knowing Zen was lying but felt that this was the wrong time to confront him about it. Naruto suddenly stood up and grinned. He knew where his next opponent was and began to plan how he would defeat him while he went to go find him.

_Hyuuga compound- Forest: One and a half hours left  
_

Neji kept his eyes closed while he was silently contemplating why he was waiting for the "Dead last" to arrive. He knew the fool was no challenge so why did his sensei give him this task. Was it because his sensei found him weak or was it because Gai knew that Neji would defeat the blond haired ninja. If that was the case, then why would he even give the blond the chance to become his student if he didn't want him to be. Before Neji could think about this more, Naruto landed behind him and stepped into his sloppy fighting stance.

Neji slowly stood up from off the ground and threw the flag towards Naruto. With his back still turned, Neji said "Take the flag and leave here at once. If you try to fight me, you will be defeated without me using even a bit of my strength and you won't receive the training you want from Sensei....Not that it will help you defeated me anyways" Naruto felt insulted as he watched Neji walk away deeper into the forest. But before Naruto could go after him, Kyuubi stopped him.

_'Why did you stop me Kyuubi?! You saw how he insulted me!' _Naruto screamed inside of his head while Kyuubi kept her anger for the gennin in check and said _"You Idiot, let him leave. When you are done training under that bowl haired freak_, _you could show him you're not weak so until then, relax and find the little freak and take the flag from him.'_ Naruto tried to argue with her but Zen interrupted by saying _"I can't believe i'm saying this but I agree with her. Now take the flag and swallow your pride for now. You'll get your chance again someday."_ Naruto growled weakly before sighing and taking the flag from off of the ground and put it into his pocket. "Well, one more to go" Naruto said as he turned and leaped off to find Lee and claim his final flag.

_Team Seven training ground: One hour left_

It took another hour but Naruto finally found Lee near a his team training ground, looking at the water under the bridge. Naruto could faintly see Lee doing push-ups but then he stopped and flipped up to his feet then smiled and turned around and stepped into his _Gōken_ fighting stance. "Well I see you've finally arrived her Naruto-kun, and I also see you've gotten the flags from Neji-kun and Tenten-chan. Very good but you won't be able to get my flag so easily" Lee said before he charged towards Naruto with speed Naruto had never seen before. Naruto then brought up his left arm to dodge a bone-crushing kick from Lee. Naruto stumbled while feeling his Left arm go numb but manged to dodge three more hits form Lee before he disappeared again.

Naruto winced as he held his left arm while looking around for his opponent, keeping his guard up. Suddenly, Naruto's ears twitched slightly his eyes widened and quickly ducked to the ground, avoiding a kick from Lee that might have killed him had he not ducked. Naruto then rose up and punched Lee in the chin with his right hand, sending the green beast into the air before disappearing again.

Naruto then jumped in the air and angled himself to narrowly avoid another kick from Lee and quickly delivered a kick of his own only to have it blocked. The two gennin landed on the ground and exchanged blow of blow until Lee ducked Naruto's punch and quickly punched Naruto in his stomach, leaving Naruto breathless before finding himself being kicked in the chin into the air by Lee. "It's over" Lee said as he launched himself into the air and began to kick Naruto in the stomach, sending the two higher into the sky.

Lee then appeared behind Naruto while he soared in the air. Naruto quickly turned around and punched Lee in the face. While he was dazed, Naruto grabbed Lee by the head and slammed him face first into the ground, making a medium sized crater when they landed. Naruto walked out of the crater and grabbed Lee's flag and limped himself to a tree and leaned on it, his panting hard and loud as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up as if he was looking at the sky. Naruto opened his eyes then widened them in shock as he saw Lee crawling out of the crater, his green jumpsuit torn slight in different place. "V-Very good Naruto-kun" Lee said dazedly as he stood up and shook the daze away before grinning and stepping back into _Gōken_ stance.

Naruto looked at Lee, his expression filled with shock before it turned into a look of determination. Naruto charged at Lee while making three shadow clones as he jumped over Lee and landed behind him while the other one of the clones stood in front of Lee while the last two clones were on Lee's sides. Lee began to sweat nervously as he looked around and found himself surround and then without warning, the Naruto's began to attack. Lee quickly began to dodge and exchange blows with the four Naruto's until he was punched hard in his face. Lee recovered quickly and retaliated by jumping in the air slightly and yelled_ "Konoha Senpū" _and used a cyclone kick, dispelling the three clones and sending Naruto skidding a few feet before rolling to a complete stop on the ground where he stayed for a few minutes to think.

_'Alright....He_'s_ faster than anyone I've ever meet but maybe if I can get him into the air, I can overwhelm him with my clones while in the air'_ Naruto thought as he leaned up to see Lee in his _Gōken _stance again. _'It's worth a shot....' _ Naruto then stood up and charged towards Lee with a scream. Lee grinned before charging at Naruto at full speed, knowing this next shot would end this test but before they made it to each other, Naruto suddenly Vanished in front of Lee's eyes. Lee skid to a stop as he began to look around the training field, his looking around. _'He's isn't behind nor is he on the sides of me or in the air so that means he must be-'_ Before Lee could finish his thoughts, Naruto appeared under him and kicked him in the chin, sending him in the air. "I'm not done yet!!!" Naruto screamed as he pushed himself in the air and began to kick Lee higher into the air while inside of his mind, Zen chuckled while watching on a faint silver screen.

_"impressive. Naruto is mimicking what Lee did to him earlier in the fight. I believe I made the right choice in making Naruto my student"_ Kyuubi snorted before crossing her arms with a seductive frown on her face. _"You call Naruto copying that green tight wearing freak impressive? That's nothing_._ When the little baka can make his own moves then maybe I'll be impressed"_ Back outside his mind, Naruto then kicked Lee hard in the chest, catapulting him back to the ground and Lee higher into the sky.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto said as seven clones by his side. "Go now!" Naruto said as five of the seven clones jumped high in the air and grabbed Lee by his limbs while the last two clones catapulted Naruto higher than Lee in the air then dispelling themselves while the other clones that was holding Lee fell to the ground with a loud crash. Lee nearly yelled out in pain as he laid on the ground, his body and muscles in pain from the hard fall he just went through but before he could try to get up, Naruto's right elbow crashed on Lee's chest.

"It's finally over" Naruto whispered as he fell on the ground, panting loudly as Lee laid on the ground beside him, seemingly unconscious. Naruto crawled to the tree near him and used it to help him get on his feet and looked behind him to see Lee on one knee. "Not yet. " Lee said painfully as he manged to stand up and step into a sloppy and weak_ Gōken_ stance. "Lee, you're to weakened to fight anymore. Just rest for now and we can continue this later" Naruto said as Lee shook his head and looked at Naruto straight in his eyes and said "I cannot give up, I won't stop until I win!" Lee said as he ran to Naruto and punched Naruto in his jaw, sending the blond gennin skidding but still on his feet.

Naruto quickly caught Lee's punch and with great strength, (considering how tired he was) he tossed Lee over his shoulder and both of them fell to the ground but Lee quickly got up while Naruto was kneeling on his one knee and kicked Naruto in his stomach before falling to the ground and drop-kicked Naruto in his face, Sending Naruto to the ground in holding his face but Lee was not then got up on two feet and clotheslines Naruto while he was beginning to lean up off the ground but Naruto quickly recovered turned his body around so he could grab Lee by waist and using all of his remaining strength, Naruto got on his knees and lifted Lee up off the ground and then Naruto got himself on his two feet and slammed Lee backwards into the ground.

Naruto then lifted Lee up again and let him go, only to knee him in the face but unfortunate for Naruto, Lee caught the knee and dropped Naruto to the ground before jumping in the air and punching Naruto in the chest. Naruto quickly moved out of the way of the fist and in turn, he kicked Lee in the stomach and quickly jumped up and kneed him in the face with both knees, sending Lee stumbling on his feet. Seeing a chance to finally end this fight, Naruto charged at Lee and tackled him into a tree, nearly breaking it in half. Lee gasped in pain before kneeing Naruto in the face and kicking him in the side of his head with his_ "Konoha Senpū", _Sending Naruto spiraling into the lake. Naruto got out of the lake slowly while Lee fell to his knees and held his ribs with his right arm. "Lee, Why do you keep fighting knowing you are hurt to the point of collapsing?" Naruto asked as Lee stood up shakily while still holding his ribs.

"Because I can't give up until I prove I can beat someone with with hard work in determination....You see, I cannot use Genjutsu or any Ninjutsu for that manner. I don't know why but I couldn't. Everyone including my teachers called me a failure and a dead-last because I could not even do one simple jutsu " Lee said while he fell back on one knee, tears falling down his face as he looked at Naruto. "But I was determined to pass the academy....Gai-sensei along with Tenten and Iruka-sensei believed me in me and encouraged me and helped me when I got something wrong and through my hard work and dedication, I managed to pass the academy much to everyone's surprise including Neji" Naruto looked at Lee and looked down at the ground and said "I know what you mean Lee" Lee looked up at him with tears streaming down his face in shock.

"We're the same" Lee looked at Naruto as Naruto sat down next to Lee with his hair shadowing his eyes. "The teachers, my teammates and everyone thought I was a dead-last, the class dobe, the failure orphan. They mocked me when I failed and they kicked me down when I trying to hard to succeed but I never gave up and I continued to try but each time I did I failed...Until Iruka-sensei came along. He believed in me and helped me to the point of staying with me all night every night to help me. The only reason I'm a ninja now is because Iruka believed in me" Naruto finished while he also had tears in his eyes. Lee looked at Naruto and together they looked at the sky before Lee grinned and took out the flag hidden in his hiate-ite and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the flag and looked at Lee with a confused look on his face until Lee spoke. "Take it Naruto-kun, You may have not beaten me but together as teammates, we can show hard work and determination can overcome everything" Naruto grinned before taking the flag and putting it into his pocket with the other two. "Come on Lee, let's head to the Hokage monument before time runs out" Naruto said as the two got up from off the ground and helped each other walk to the monument, hoping that they get there in time.

_Hokage Monument: one minutes left_

(Cue Rurouni Kenshin Ost soundtrack I-Himura Kenshin (Link in profile))

"Only one minute left" Gai said before he put away his stopwatch and began to wait for Naruto to show up. After a a few seconds, Gai heard Lee and Naruto say"we're here Gai-sensei" Gai laughed as he saw the two walked side by side, their arms around each other with grins on their faces. "Ah right on time with a few seconds to spare. Do you have all of the flags Naruto?" Gai asked as Naruto grinned and took out all three flags. Gai smiled youthfully as he turned his back to the overhead city of Kohona and said "Congratulations Naruto-kun! You have passed my test and now you are my new student!" Gai yelled as Naruto and Lee smiled at each other before Naruto fell on the ground. "Yosh!" Naruto said weakly before finally falling unconscious. Gai and Lee laughed before Lee heard Gai say "Rest up Naruto-kun because tomorrow your training begins"

_Narrator (Zen): Naruto finally passed the test of youthfulness but what awaits him tomorrow. Find out next time on The Spirit Dragon of Kohona _

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Great my training starts today and I get a mission to wave! I Can't wait_

_Zen_:_ That's right. plus your "date" with Hinata_

_Naruto: I nearly forgot and it's not a date!_

_Zen: -chuckles- Next time on The spirit Dragon of Kohona chapter five: Training, Dates, and Mission to Wave_ _See you soon_

_Naruto: It's not a date!!!!_

* * *

Well that's the new chapter for ya, see ya next week


End file.
